The Terrorist
by Caskett2000
Summary: Rick's fathers wrong-doing has caught up to Rick.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction, please leave a review I would be very grateful, Enjoy!**_

It was a normal day in the 12th Precinct, surprisingly there were no dead bodies and everyone on the 4th floor were chatting and enjoying themselves for a change. "So" Javier said, "How's the relationship going?" He asks Castle and Beckett, "Oh Espo wouldn't you like to know" She says winking at him, he blushes and turns away, Kate laughs. "NOBODY MOVE!" a loud voice shouted as men, wearing all black came running into the Precinct holding guns. They were out-numbered Kate thought, there had to be at least eighty of them and only forty detectives.

Six of the men went around removing the guns off everybody, when they reached Castle they grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him over the leader.

"Well, well, well" The man says standing in front of Rick, "If it isn't the famous mystery writer himself, Richard Castle" "What do you want?" Castle spat at him, "Well Mr. Castle it's a very long story but let's just say it has something to do with your father assassinating the leader of out terrorist group."

"I have nothing to do with my father!"

"Well you do know who he is as you have met him twice before. Once in Paris when he saved your daughter and once in New York." The man snaps at Rick

Kate began think of ways to take the terrorists down. It was impossible, 40 unarmed detective against 80 armed terrorists. And god knows what they're going to do to Rick.

Ryan looks at Kate, she's pale and starts to shake. Where Javi is looking around for something to defend himself with.

"MARK!" The man shouted, "Sir?" another man says stepping out of the crowd. "Bring in the water please" "yes sir" The man named Mark said leaving the room.

"Your father is going to pay for what he did, by losing the most precious thing to him" The man says circling Castle. Suddenly he kicks him in the back of his leg making him fall to his knees. Castle doesn't react. Before he could hit Rick, Mark came back carrying a large bucket filled with water and ice cubes. Oh no! Kate, Ryan and Javi all thought to themselves, they had all experienced this form of torture before where's Castle never has. The man places the bucket in front of Rick, without a word the leader shoves Ricks head into the freezing cold water. Rick try's to fight his strong grip but fails.

Kat checks her watch, he's been in there over a minute, if the man doesn't let go Rick is going to drown. It was like the man read her thoughts, he realised Rick. He coughs and gasps trying to catch his breath. "If you're going to kill me at least tell me your name" Rick splutters, "You can call me…." The man pauses trying to think of a name, "You can call me Jerry Adams" Without another word he shoves Ricks head back into the water.

Kate try's to help Rick but all of them were held at gunpoint, even Gates.

Rick gave up trying to fight him off, his strong firm grip was to strong. The man releases his grip. Rick rises from the bucket panting and coughing.

"Well that's enough of that for a while" Adams says, "I also got you family to watch this as well" He says through his black ski mask. "No!" Rick gasps. Two men appear holding Martha and Alexis at gunpoint. "I don't suppose you would like to see anything happen to them would you?" Adams said in a teasing voice. "Hurt me all you want but not them ok?! Not them!" Castle shouts at the man. "See Mr. Castle, I have been good so far, I can hurt you a lot more and get your family and your fiancée to watch" Adams grabbed Rick and turned him around to face Kate, Ryan, Javi and Gates.

"Or I could hurt you in front of your friends as well, or maybe even better!" He says, "I can hurt you in front of you family and friends" He beckons his hand and the two men drag Alexis and Martha beside Kate. Adams gets the hilt of his Glock and hits Castle several times in the face with it leaving nasty cuts.

A small tear falls down the side of Kate's face, Javi, who was standing beside her noticed it and grabs her hand. Kate turns her head and smiles weakly at him. But then she has an idea, Kate slowly removes her iPhone from her jacket pocket and rings her old colleague in the FBI.


	2. Chapter 2

The man continues hitting Castle with his gun, then his fist leaving him curled up on the ground shaking and covered in blood. He continues kicking him for a while and then he stops. "You know its tiring beating someone up, it would be much easier to shoot you right now.

Kate, Alexis, Martha, Gates, Ryan and Javi all gasped, they expected Adams to leave Rick beaten up but they didn't expect him to actually kill him.

Adams gets his Glock and aims it at Castle, "It would be a pleasure to kill you Mr. Castle" and then he shoots, not once but twice. Kate freezes, this had to be a dream, no she thought it was a dream. "FBI NOBODY MOVE!" the FBI come running into the Precinct armed with guns, the man holding Kate released his grip and Kate runs over to Rick, who was laying lifeless on the floor. "Rick, please" She says staring into his blue eyes, "Don't leave me Rick, I need you" Kate begins to sob, she was to absorbed in Rick that she paid no heed to what was happening, all the terrorist dropped their weapons and all were arrested, Javi and Ryan rush to Kate's side. "He's breathing" Javi muttered checking Ricks pulse, "Its slowing fast." A pool of blood began to leak out from Rick's chest. "Come on Rick," She whispered, "Stay with me, I need you, I need you Rick" His blue eyes mist up and a single tear fell down his cheek and he stopped moving. "Rick?" Kate whispers, "Rick?!" there was no answer. "Come on Kate" Javi says as he lifts her off the ground, "No Javi" She says "Kate, there's nothing we can do" Kate gives in a moves away from the body, she turns and buries her head into Javi's shoulder sobbing hard. Paramedics rush into the room with a stretcher and start preforming CPR, they bring the stretcher into the ambulance followed by Martha and Alexis both crying hard.

Kate stays crying into Javi's shoulder while he soothes her, then suddenly she pulls apart and leaves the Precinct running, "BECKETT!" Javi shouts "KATE!" But it's too late she's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate goes to the park and sits on the swings wiping the tears from her face. She can't believe he's gone, her fiancée gone forever. She stares at the empty swing beside her. Then her phone rings, it was Lanie, she ignored it, then Javi rang, once again she ignored it and then Alexis rang. Her dad was killed in front of her eyes, there was no way she could ignore this call. "Hullo?" Kate says in a dull voice. "Kate?" Alexis says "Yeah?" Kate said wondering why Alexis wasn't bawling her eyes out, "Its dad, he's alive, come down to the Hospital now!" Kate hung up and ran. She ran 28 blocks to the hospital. The receptionist gave her the room number. As she turns the corner she spots Javi, Ryan, Martha, Alexis and Lanie all sitting outside a room. Kate panics, there were so many people, she didn't want everyone to see her like this, she darts into the bathroom and checks herself in the mirror, her mascara ran down her face, her eyes were puffy and her hair was a mess. After ten minutes she looked more presentable, no mascara and her hair was tamed. She takes a deep breath and rounds the corner. "Kate!" Alexis said and jumped up to hug her. "Hey" She said and smiled weakly, "How is he?" Alexis sighed, "The doctors said there's a 30 percent chance he'll live, he's in surgery now" 30 percent chance, Kate thought to herself, that's low. Alexis sits back on the floor as Kate sits beside her.

The hours past, Ryan had to go home to Jenny and Sarah-Grace, half an hour later Javi and Lanie left leaving Martha, Alexis and Kate. "I'm getting coffee" Martha says leaving the corridor.

"Thank you" Alexis says to Kate, "For what?" Kate says in surprise, "For being there for dad. And for me as well" Kate smiled, "Your welcome." There were a few minutes silence and it was pretty obvious to Kate that Alexis wanted to say something to her. "Kate?" she says in a small voice, "Hm?" Kate replies turning to look at her. "In my life" Alexis pauses, "I never had a motherly figure to look up to, I hated Gina and I rarely saw my mum. But when I met you for the first time I knew that dad would continue to work for you and maybe we could get closer." She takes a breath. "For the first two years we hardly knew each other but when you and dad became closer so did we, and I knew that you were the motherly figure I had been wanting to look up to." She stops and turns to look at Kate, "Alexis, I at the moment do not have a child of my own, but I do have you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I have met quite a few extraordinary people, but you're at the top. And I am honoured that you look up to me and even some times when I'm going through a crisis I wonder what would Alexis do, and that always helps me get by." Alexis smiles and leans her head on Kate's shoulder quickly falling asleep. Martha returns with coffee handing me a cup, "Thanks" Kate mouths to her not to wake Alexis up.

The hours continue to pass, Rick still in surgery. Martha stays awake while Kate and Alexis sleep.

"Family for Richard Edgar Castle?" A doctor asks opening the door of the room. Kate quickly wakes up and so does Alexis, All three of them jump to face the doctor. "We have managed to remove the bullets that were lodged in his chest, they caused quite a lot of damage, as for his cuts they will heal but there will be scars. Any questions?" The doctor says looking at the three women. "Is he awake?" They all ask in sync, "No not yet. Mind you he was dead for 30 minutes." The doctor leads us into the room. There were 3 chairs beside the bed, so all women took a seat looking Rick. He had an oxygen mask on, stiches on his face and two bandages on his chest where the bullets entered.

After an hour Martha took Alexis home, she tried persuading Kate to go as well but Kate wouldn't budge. She wanted to be beside Rick when he woke.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stayed up all night watching Rick breathe in and out. At 10:30 am Kate fell asleep in the chair hoping that she would wake before Rick woke. "Beckett" someone said shaking her awake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was Javier, "Hey" she said getting up to hug him. "How you holding up?" he asked sitting down in one of the vacant seats. "I'm doing ok" She said and smiled weakly at him. "Has Castle woken up yet?" Javi asked looking at one of his best friends lying on a hospital bed, "No not yet." Kate said as she yawned. "Kate you should go home get some rest." Javi said in a concerned voice. "No, no I want to be here when he wakes up." Kate said trying to fight of the tiredness. "Ok then, suit yourself. I'm going to get some food, you want anything?" Javi asked, "Bring me up a sandwich will ya?"

"Sure."

At exactly 5 o'clock that evening Rick woke up, "Kate?" He grunted looking around. "Kate?" He said a little louder. "Hey" Kate said looking into his eyes. "What happened?" Rick asked. "These terrorist came and took over the precinct and they….." Kate trailed off. "Ah now I remember." Rick said trying to sit up, Kate shook her head, "Rick you were beaten up and shot in the chest twice, I don't think you should move." Rick sighed "Fine" he said I his sad voice giving Kate the puppy eyes, she smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to fetch the doc." She said leaving the room.

"Doctor Doreen" Kate called, "Miss Beckett, what can I do for you?" Doctor Doreen said smiling at her. "It's Rick, he's awake!" Kate said smiling at him. "Good I'll go down now."

They walked down to Rick's room together as they entered Rick was playing with Kate's phone, "Rick this is Doctor Doreen."

"Hello Richard."

"Hey doc!"

"Now Richard can you tell me what the date is?"

"It's the 25th of June"

"And who is this beside me?"

"That is Katherine Houghton Beckett, my fiancée."

"Ok that's all good, you don't have brain damage, and you'll be in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Now I have to go and see other patient's goodbye Mr. Castle." He smiled at Kate as he left.

"So how's everyone?" Rick asked. "Well we were all shocked what happened but everyone's good. Alexis and Martha come every day at 6 and Javi and Ryan come after work. "Kate said taking a seat beside him. Rick smiled, "How's the pain?" Kate asked with a concerted look on her face.

"Kate" Rick said, "I'm fine ok, it's just a little hard to breathe and coughing is painful, at least we'll have matching scars now!" Kate laughed, he always found a way to be happy in the most dreadful times. "Dad!" Alexis said as she ran into the room to hug him, "Hey Alexis!" Rick said smiling, "I'll give you some privacy" Kate said as she left the room. Kate went outside to make a call to the boys, "Hey Beckett, what's up?" Javi asked as he answered the phone, "Just thought you would like to know the Castle's awake."

"We'll be down as soon as possible"

"Talk soon, bye!"

The weeks went past and Kate stayed with Rick every moment of the day, Gates gave her the permission to stay off work. He got visitor's everyday mostly the boys and Lanie, sometimes Gates. About once a week his writer pals would come and visit and they would play poker. No matter how much he told Kate to go home and sleep she refused. She hardly ate as she didn't want to leave Ricks side, and sleeping in the chair was hard as it was extremely uncomfterable and Rick often moaned in his sleep due to the pain.

On his 6th week of being in the hospital the doctors gave him permission to leave. He was given a wheelchair as walking would be tiring and painful. Kate wheeled him out of the hospital and pushed him home. They were at the loft in minutes.

Javi, Ryan, Lanie and Gates were all at the loft to welcome him home, Rick beamed, and he loved being home.

After an hour they all left to give Rick time to rest.

Rick sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" Kate said thinking he was in pain, "It's so good to be home!" He said wheeling around in his wheelchair, Kate smiled, she was so happy that he was ok. "What do ya want for dinner babe?" She asked walking over to him in his office. "Hm…." He said wondering, "Pasta!" He said after a minute, "That hospital food was revolting." Kate smiles and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking into the kitchen. While Kate prepped dinner Rick was checking his emails in his laptop. Some from Gina is publisher and the rest were junk.

Rick played games until his food was ready. "Dinner Rick!" Kate called. "Coming" Rick replied as he wheeled his chair into the kitchen. Kate helped him get up as he sat on one of the black spinney stools. They made small talk while they ate the pasta.

Rick went to bed to watch TV, while Kate cleaned up. "Hey lover" Kate said as she walk into the bedroom, "Hey" Rick said smirking at her. "I gotta change your bandages" Kate said as she took out two of the bandages the doctor had given her. She took of the two he already had on, the bullet holes were two dark red circles one on the left side of his chest and the other just underneath. Castle winced as she dabbed some cream on it, "Sorry" Kate muttered as she concentrated, a little blood leaked from both bullet holes. Kate dabbed the blood up and placed the bandages on like the doctor showed her. Rick groaned, Kate sighed, it drove her crazy that there was nothing she could do to ease the pain. "I'm fine Kate" Rick said knowing that she was worrying about him. He had already taken his dose of morphine for the day. Kate changed and got into bed beside him. "I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" He asked in a teasing voice. Kate smiled and turned over to kiss him, "I love you" She said, Rick smiled "I know." She turned over and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quite difficult to sleep that night, Rick often moaned loudly from the pain, the bed was soaked from his sweat within a few hours. Kate just couldn't sleep, she turned over to look at Castle, usually when he slept he was peaceful, but now you could see the pained look on his face. It took a while but Kate eventually fell into a light sleep but was woken a few hours later by Rick shouting. "Shhhh" She said shaking him awake, "Rick?" She said shaking him, he was moaning and shivering. After a minute of her calling his name he woke. "Kate!" He gasped, "I'm here, its ok" She said rocking him. His bandages were soaked in blood, she got up to change them. He winced as she removed the blood soaked bandages. After the bandages she got a damp cold towel and dabbed his brow, He was still shaking. "What happened?" She asked, "They-they…" Rick paused, "They tortured me and and….. You were there but when you tried to help me they shot you…." He stopped and looked at Kate, "It was like reliving Montgomery's funeral but 100 times worse." She hugged him and rocked him back to sleep.

The next morning Kate woke early, at 6 to be precise. Castle was still asleep muttering and moaning. Kate got a fresh towel and damped it. She dabbed it on his brow and face trying to cool him down, the doctor warned this would happen and not to worry, he also said for Rick to go to a therapist to help the nightmares and it would generally help him.

She prepared breakfast for Rick, the doctor told her that he needs lots of iron and protein so she made him a sausage sandwich and a large fruit smoothie. She heard some shuffling in the bedroom so she knew Rick was up. "Kate?" He called in a weak voice. Kate abandoned the breakfast and ran into the room. Rick was lying on the floor shaking. His face was pale and he was sweating buckets. Kate pulled Rick into a sitting position so his back was against the end of the bed. Kate took out her phone, "No Kate, please don't ring 911" Rick mumbled, Kate ignored him. "Kate please, don't, I'm fine honestly." Kate dialled 911 for an ambulance. She spoke quietly into the phone after she was done she placed the phone on the bed. "Kate please" Rick mumbled, "Don't make me go back there, please. I'm fine, you can take care of me." Kate shakes her head, "No Rick, I'm no doctor." He protests, "Kate please! It's my body! I don't want to go back!" She grabs the damp towel off the floor and began to dab his forehead. He tries to bat her hand away but she just grabs his hand, holding it down on the floor with her hand. Rick groans and starts panting. "Where does it hurt Rick?" She asks knowing there's nothing she can do. "Nowhere" He says panting. Kate sighs and continues dapping his face. 5 minutes later the ambulance arrives taking Rick away on a stretcher. Kate wants to ride in the ambulance with him but he says no.

Kate, feeling betrayed stays at home to pack a bag for her and him to bring to the hospital. She also brings his laptop and charge along with both of their phone. As she's leaving she rings Alexis. "Hello?" Alexis says into the phone. "Hi, it's me Kate."

"Is it dad?!" She says, the backround noise begins to fade.

"I rang an ambulance to bring him to the hospital, he was fine but when I went to make breakfast he must have tried to get up but he fell and…" Kate stops and begins to sob.

"Kate listen to me" Alexis says in a serious voice. "It wasn't your fault, come and pick me up from collage and we can go to the hospital together, and don't worry about Gram I'll ring.

"Ok" Kate sniff "Bye" And she hung up the phone and headed towards her car.

20 minutes later they arrived at the hospital, both of them managed to keep themselves together. They reached the reception desk and asked to see Mr. Castle. They were given a room number and they hurried down the corridors getting lost quite a few times. Both Alexis and Kate were growing more and more anxious to see how Rick was doing. They finally managed to find his room just as they were about to enter Doctor Doreen came out, "Ah Miss Castle and Miss Beckett?" They nodded their heads. "Well, his health is declining a bit but it looks like he caught some sort of virus or bug while he was here, so his body is fighting the virus of and trying to heal him and it was all too much. In the ambulance he did go unconscious for a while but he's asleep now" The doctor walked away leaving them to enter the room.

Once again there were 3 chairs beside the bed, Rick was laying there taking slow deep breaths, and once again he was wearing an oxygen mask with loads of wires connected to him. "I can't see him like this" Alexis said, her chin quivering. Kate walks over to hug her, "It's all gonna be ok, he'll be playing with light sabers and pigging out on ice cream soon." Alexis laughed, thinking of what her dad was like before this bug mess started. When she came home at the weekends they would have movie marathon or go to loads of events, but then Kate officially moved in with them Alexis backed off to allow them some privacy. "Alexis" Kate said taking a seat, "I want you to know that you don't need to stay away at the weekends to give me and your father privacy." Alexis gasped, it was like she read her mind, "I don't want to be the one breaking up your relationship with your dad. I've never seen a father and daughter relationship as good as your" Alexis smiled, "Ok" Taking the seat next to her.

Over the next 3 hours they talked about everything, from books to movies to collage to boys. They had quite a good catch up session, Alexis learned more about Kate when she was in college and Kate learned more about Alexis now. Rick moaned, they instantly stopped talking to see if he was awake. He opens his eyes and looks around, then he notices the girls. "How's my two favourite girls?" He said in a raspy voice. Alexis beamed and gave him a hug, they talked a bit, Kate stayed silent. "Hey em Alexis would you give me and Kate a minute?" Rick asks his daughter, "Sure, I'll get some coffee." Alexis gets up and leaves the room. "Listen Kate, about earlier-" Kate interrupts "Rick you don't need to apologise." Kate says holding his hand, "Yes I do Kate, I was stupid and I was foolish, I was also rude," he pauses "I'm sorry" Kate smiles "Apology accepted" Kate gets up and kisses his cheek. "Lips?" he asked in a cheeky voice, Kate removes his mask and plants a light kiss on his lips and placed the mask back down, Rick gives her the puppy eyes, she shakes her head. "You need rest." Rick grunts and closes his eyes, within minutes he was asleep, Kate still holding his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for short chapter, this is the last chapter as well. people have been asking me to continue but i dont really know what else to add so if you have any ideas leave a review. THANKS!**_

After another two weeks Rick was let out to go back home, once again he was given a wheelchair and told not to walk. This time the stay at the hospital was easier, Rick had his laptop so he could write and play games, and also he wasn't in as much pain as last time. After a month of resting at home he was allowed to walk and to go back to the Precinct. This exact day two months ago, Kate thought to herself, Rick was getting tortured. "Kate?" Rick says "You ready to go?" Kate nods, she was a small bit nerves, both of them hadn't been to the Predict in 2 months, Rick could tell that she was worried. "It's going to be fine" He said reassuring her. They leave the loft and hail a cab. For the whole journey they didn't talk, as they reached the Precinct Rick paid the cabbie and held the door open for Kate. They walked slowly into the elevator and went to the 4th floor. They both heard the familiar "Ding!" as they reached the 4th floor. Everything seems normal Rick thought, but they hadn't told anyone when they were coming back. "Castle!" Espo says getting up off his desk to hug his friend, "Hey Beckett" He said going to hug her as well, and she smiled, "Hey Espo." "Yo Ryan!" He shouted, Ryan was walking down the corridor, "Hey Castle!" He said embracing his buddy, he done the same to Beckett as well. "Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett, my office please" Captain Gates said. Kate and Rick walk into Gates' office, it looked the exact same as it was 2 months ago, Rick gives Kate's hand a squeeze and lets it go. "Now" She said looking at them, "Mr. Castle, welcome back, since you're not a really detective you won't need to do your physical training to prove that you're up for coming back, where's Detective Beckett I'm afraid you'll have to do that, if you would like to make your way to the gym someone will be there to monitor you." Kate sighed and walked off towards the gym. Captain Gates looks at Castle, "It is good to have you back" She said smiling, she stuck out her hand for Rick to shake. Rick was surprised and he shook it and walked away closing the door behind him.

Exactly and hour after her meeting with Gates, Kate came walking down to her desk, she had passed with 100 percent and she thought that her aim had even improved, the day went by without any major disasters unless you include Ryan spilling coffee all over himself. At 7 that night they all headed home. When Kate and Rick entered the loft they discovered that it was empty, Alexis left a note saying she was staying at a friends house and Martha was god knows where. Rick smiled wondering what they were going to be doing tonight. "What are you smiling about?" Kate asks coming up behind him, "Just wondering what we were going to be doing tonight, that's all" Kate smirks and grabs Ricks tie dragging him into the bedroom.

_**I WAS PLANNING THIS TO BE THE ENDING BUT I CHANGED MY MIND, NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE BOX BELOW! THANKS!**_


End file.
